Typically, for many conventional mesh networks, a central authority is required. The central authority often determines which participants are allowed to operate on the conventional mesh network and often maintains security on the conventional mesh network. Requiring a central authority to control the conventional mesh network can be overly restrictive, reducing the adaptability and flexibility of the network.
Accordingly, what is needed is a mesh network that can provide secure communications without the need for a central authority.